Gaumont (Eruowood)
1903-1908 Gaumont only used a text logo until 1903, when Léon Gaumont created a logo with his initials in a daisy, a homage to his mother who was called Daisy. 1906-1908 Eventually a variant of the first logo appeared, less complex than its predecessor. It was used in tandem with the first logo until 1908. 1908-1910 The first color Gaumont logo. 1910-1915 There is an animated version of this logo which changes color, however, it wasn't used on any films because color was very expensive to produce at the time. However, there was a golden version of this logo that appeared on the film "Tip of Zan and the Shirker", which was released in 1915. 1914-1918 1918-1919 1919-1924 It is unknown what "PAX" stands for. 1940-1944 1944-1945 1945-1947 1947-1970 This logo was used in tandem with the next logo. While the next logo only appeared as an animation, this logo only appeared as a print logo. 1947-1970 This logo only appeared as an animation: in the animation, the globe revolves, and "GAUMONT" is wiped onto the filmstrip. Afterwards, "Distribution" is wiped in below the filmstrip in a script font, and "presents" appears in the bottom right corner, also in a script font. This logo was only in black and white. Another animation logo was introduced in 1964: the globe revolves, and "GAUMONT" is already written on the filmstrip. The text "NEW SOCIETY OF ESTABLISHMENTS" is above the logo, and the text "FILMS DEPARTMENT" is below the logo. On the bottom right corner, there is a yellow rectangle, and "presents" writes itself on the rectangle, in a script font. This logo was in color. 1970-1980 This logo only appeared as an animation: against a smoky dark blue background, there is a revolving orange globe, with several moving points zooming in. It cuts to a white Gaumont daisy. The Gaumont daisy moves to the left, and the background slowly turns red. Then, the word "AUMONT" appears next to the daisy, and the word "DISTRIBUTION" appears in the bottom right, forming "GAUMONT DISTRIBUTION". This logo was scary for many people, from a combination of the globe zooming in, the smoky red background, and the ominous music, it earned the logo the nickname "The Nightmare Daisy". 1971-1980 This logo was used in tandem with the next logo and the previous logo. While the previous logo only appeared as an animation, this logo only appeared as a print logo. 1974-1980 This logo was used in tandem with the two previous logos. Like the previous logo, this logo only appeared as a print logo. 1974-1995 This logo was only used as a print logo. 1974-1995 This logo was used in tandem with the next logo from 1980-1985. It also appeared as an animation, starting in 1981: against a dark blue/black gradient background with stars shooting forward, several of the older daisy logos are shown zooming out into the distance. Then, a large white daisy without text slowly zooms in past the screen. Afterwards, a 3D version of the logo zooms out. Another animation logo was introduced in 1985: a large white daisy without text slowly zooms in past the screen. Then, a 3D version of the Gaumont logo slides in quickly from the right side of the screen, zooms out and disappears. 1980-1985 This logo also appeared as an animation: on a blue space background, the white daisy zooms forward, eventually zooming past the screen. The text "Gaumont" in the same font as the 1908 logo zooms out along with the daisy, which stops on top of the text. Once the daisy and text reach the end of the screen, they disappear. 1984-present This logo is only used as an animation, and it is only seen on re-releases of their older films: in the animation, we see the Gaumont logo. The daisy spins, but then it stops, and on the bottom right of the text, "PRESENTS" appears in the same font. 1995-2011 This logo also appeared as an animation: all of the Gaumont logos are on a map labeled with their respective years. The camera pans through the map until it gets to the last logo. Then, there is a bright flash and the camera zooms in towards a gold Gaumont daisy in space with stars shooting forward. It has a cloud of gas revolving around it that quickly turns into the word "Gaumont". Then, the daisy turns red and the logo shines. Another animation logo was introduced in 2004: there is a black background, then a blue haze rises above a horizon, similar to an eclipse, with fireflies flying around. Then, there is a silhouette of a boy walking from the distance. The boy stops at a silhouette of a daisy, bends down and picks up the daisy, and stands up and lets go of it. Then, the boy looks up as the camera travels to the daisy, which comes closer to the screen. Then, the daisy turns colorful and flashes, turning into a detailed 3D Gaumont logo. The background changes to a detailed zooming space background, then the logo shines. 2011-present This logo also appeared as an animation: a red light appears and bursts to form a red line. The red line rotates, revealing that it is a petal. Then, several more petals fall from the screen as the background changes to red. Then, hundreds of petals appear, forming a Gaumont logo. The petals in the circle keep rotating until the red background changes to black. Category:Gaumont Category:Film companies